deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyro vs Dingodile
I have made six of these.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V6 Burn it all.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V5 Pyro vs Dingodile revamped for like the fifth time now.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V4 Dingodile vs Pyro V4.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Pyro vs Dingodile.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Dingodile vs Pyro.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V1 Pyrodile.jpg|Hipper Pyro VS Dingodile UTF.png|UTF Pyro vs Dingodile Z.PNG|ZDogg S What-if Death Battle Dingodile vs. The Pyro.jpg|Venage237 Pyro vs Dingodile is a What-if death battle featuring The Pyro from Team fortress 2 and Dingodile from the Crash Bandicoot series. It is also DENSTIFY1's season 1 premiere. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Crash Bandicoot! Which terrifying video game pyromaniac will live to burn another day? Intro (Cue:Invader) Wiz: The very existence of flamethrowers proves that sometime, somewhere, someone said to themselves, "You know, I want to set those people over there on fire, but I'm just not close enough to get the job done". Boomstick: And even though they're pretty useful for dealing with the occasional home invader or hornet's nest, you'd hard pressed to find a flamethrower user in fiction who isn't an unhinged maniac. Wiz: And in the world of video games, few examples stand out more than these two Boomstick: The Pyro, the silent but deadly merc of Team Fortress Wiz: And Dingodile, the overly Australian hybrid of the Cortex Commandos Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Pyro (Cue: More Gun) Wiz: The mercenaries of the Team Fortress are, while definitely not acceptable members of society, at least efficient at their jobs. Boomstick: They just do what they've gotta do without that any hassle or a care in the world. In other words, they're really not scared of that many things. (Music stops) Wiz: Well, except one thing... Boomstick The Pyro! (Cue: Dreams of Cruelty) Heavy: I fear no man. But that... Thing, it scares me. Wiz: The Pyro is the most mysterious and most deranged of all the mercs, no one knows who he is, even if he is a he, or where he came from- Boomstick: Oh good going Wiz! Zero episodes in and we have to talk about someone with no backstory? Really!? Wiz:... but, there is one thing we know about him, what he sees, and how he perceives the world around him. Boomstick: Oh come on! What he sees? How are we supposed to know more about him if we're just seeing him kill things in a first person view? We can just play the ga-''' (The Pyroland scene plays) '''Boomstick: ...Well holy shit (Cue: Intruder Alert) Wiz: Yeah, the Pyro's kind of a nutcase, but he's still surprisingly proficient in combat. He caries a homemade FlameThrower that can use up 200... Ammo... This non-descriptive ammo source deals afterburn on the target, a constant state of damage that has a varying length depending on how long the target has been hit by the raw flames. Boomstick: His pump-action Shotgun can fire 6 shots before having to reload. And his Fire Axe is, a fire axe... Not sure what you were expecting. Wiz: Pyro has a plethora of unlockable weapons in the game, but we'll only be focusing on these three specifically. The Backburner is another flamethrower that deals critical damage when attacking from behind, only it has a far higher airblast cost, we'll get to that later. Boomstick: The Flare Gun shoots 16 long range projectiles that deals initial damage and sets the opponent of fire, as well as giving out a fatal crit at people who're burning already Wiz: And the Axtinguisher is a melee that deals mini-crit damage to a burning opponent while also extinguishing them. Boomstick: Turns out the Flamethrower can do more than shoot fire, cause the secondary fire delivers a powerful blast of compressed air that's able to not only send people flying, but also reflect stuff from cannonballs, flares, arrows, and even rockets! Wiz: Reflecting arrows from Sniper's huntsman should mean that the Pyro can react to objects moving at least 150 milles per hour! Way faster than any normal human! Boomstick: But IS he human? Wiz: Let's stop while we're ahead and take a look at his feats shall we! Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: He once destroyed several buildings and an entire team of nine effortlessly, damaged monsters capable of smashing through buildings, and is able to destroy robots that are meant to be far superior to all the mercs. Boomstick: In fact, it's possible that he actually melts the damm things! Impressive for something homemade. Wiz: Despite what the community might say though, he has quite a few flaws, the most obvious being his lack of ranged combat options. Boomstick: He's completely insane, he'll rarely act in the realms of logic and just based on the visions in his head, that and he has pretty much no feats of durability to speak of outside of scaling to guys like Scout. Wiz: Most of his weapons are nullified when underwater, excessive use of his airblast chews through ammo quickly, and despite being immune to afterburn, he is not resistant to the initial fire damage, and can even be killed by a flamethrower himself. Boomstick: Even still he's one of the best killing machines the RED team could ask for! (While everything is burning, a BLU Sniper falls out a window and crawls towards someone's leg) BLU Sniper: Help! (Pyro then looks down, burns him alive, and disturbingly twists his head with screaming in the background). Dingodile (Cue: Pyramid) Wiz: Dr. Neo Cortex is known far and wide for his unparalleled genius, his world dominating ambitions, and being a complete failure. After being beaten twice now by Crash Bandicoot and accidently freeing the evil force that was behind his plots the whole time, let's just say he was in a bit of hot water... Uka Uka: From deep within my temple prison I gave you simple instructions to follow, but you lost the crystals, you lost the gems, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE! Boomstick: Yeah, losing track of two separate planetary maguffins can't be a good look for you, and with no way of getting them back, Cortex was in some pretty deep shit. Wiz: Fortunately for him, Uka Uka gave him another chance and offered a solution to their problem, if they couldn't get their hands on the crystals now, they'd simply travel through time and take them from their original locations. Boomstick: But when Crash and company found out about this plan, Cortex knew he'd need some more powerful minions to take him down. When it came to finding someone fit for the ice age, for some reason he went for a fusion or two of Australia's deadliest predators, fitted with a high tech flamethrower and the thickest accent you've ever heard. Wiz: And this minion came to be known as: Dingodile. Dingodile: Cosy ain't it? Rumour is you two've got ye mits in some treasure! And I want a piece of that pie! Cortex: I have no idea what you just said. (Cue: Dot Dash) Wiz: Though his loyalty to Cortex has changed from time to time over his own interests, he's still made a name for himself as one of Crash's deadliest opponents. Boomstick: And he wouldn't of gotten there if it wasn't for his trusty flamethrower, but it does a lot more than shooting our regular old fire, this thing's decked out with all sorts of crazy do-dads! Wiz: That's true, and while each game he appears in seems to give him an entirely different weapon, for the sake of fairness and consistency, we're going to give him one flamethrower with a composite of everything he's used over the years. Boomstick: His first outing gave him a weird ass thing that shot out fireballs, long fire blasts, and a beam of light that gave him a defensive wall of ice, eventually he got himself some less gimmicky stuff like a missile launcher, charge shot, a forcefield, and uh, regular fire. Wiz: All of these weapons are seemingly designed around his very defensive fighting style, however he isn't afraid to engage in hand to hand combat if needs be, though it's far from his strongest suit. Boomstick: Speaking of strong suits, Dingodile's a pretty though dude, his weapons can break trough ice shards as tall as himself, and the missiles he fires can disconnect spiked rocks while underwater. Wiz: He can survive both extreme cold and heat, and can shrug off numerous types of injuries, including explosions caused from his own flamethrower. Boomstick: Though, he's got a real bad case of 'boss battle syndrome', he hasn't won a single fight in his life and it's probably down to his gimmicky way he goes about fighting people. In all of his fights he gets in he does something stupid that gets himself knocked out. Dingodile: Break out the butta! We're gonna make toast! Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE (Cue: It Hates Me so Much) (Cue: Crash Dash) (Cue: Dingodile Boss (N. Sane Trilogy)) (Cue: Big Fight 2) (Cue: Rooftop Rampage) Conclusion (Cue: Do You Believe In Magic? If Pyro wins/Cue: Cortex Castle If Dingodile wins) Pyro wins.PNG|If Pyro wins Dingodile wins.PNG|If Dingodile wins Who are you rooting for? Pyro Dingodile Who do you think will win? Pyro Dingodile Who has the cooler flamethrower? Pyro Dingodile Next time "By my calculations, you'll be dead in seconds!" "Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!" Modok vs Fawful next time.PNG|link=M.O.D.O.K. vs Fawful Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years